Strings of Fate, Griffin and Serpant
by sarenelsoria
Summary: When a spell backfires Harry is given a choice in how to work his thread back into the tapestry of life. He chooses to let the tapestry decide for him and is sent back to the battlefield,with no memory of the tapestry. He is surprised when Snape is found, alive and somehow a teenager. However both Harry and Snape begin to remember their past lives, as Godric and Salazar m/m


Chapter One

Harry Potter faced Voldemort his wand outstretched, all that had needed to be said had been. So he faced Voldemort and cast Avada Kedavra, he didn't care if Voldemort died anymore, not after everything that the wizard had done to him, done to children and the people he loved. However the Dark Lord cast the same spell at the exact same time, the two spells collided, not even the Elder Wand could save Harry, as he was bathed in green light and everything went white.

Then suddenly Harry hung suspended in space, all around him he saw bright vibrant colors, a beautiful tapestry surrounded him and went as far as the eye could see. There was no set pattern to this tapestry, threads tangled together and sprang apart, interlacing with one another. There were many colure, more colors then there could ever be in any human tongue. He was drawn to one color in particular, seeing it over and over, throughout the course of history.

"It is beautiful is it not, my tapestry?" A woman asked and appeared in a long flowing robe.

"It's...It's indescribable." Harry said and the woman smiled.

"This is your thread, golden and pure of heart, those that tend to tapestries call you The Griffin, you have lived thousands of lives and have helped people in everyone. Your soul is one of the purest, as is that of your complementary thread, though often the darkness pulls at him." The woman said.

"How did I get here?"

"The tapestry wished to see you, It wished to give you a choice, though I fear that you will not remember what you chose."

"A choic and what do you mean I won't remember?"

"You can do whatever you wish, It always offers this choice to the purest of souls, once It believes them worthy. Still the tapestry doesn't like the souls that shape it to know about it" The woman and Harry stared at her. "You may now do whatever you wish, lead whatever life you will and so many futures are now open to you." The woman smiled at Harry and he felt her love. "There are many tapestries to watch over and many spirits as well, whatever you choose, a duplicate of you will be given a new tapestry to watch over, based on your choice. He will watch over it, until he is forced to cut the last cord and cease to exist. It is a lonely existence, but it is one that you can get used to, as the threads are very beautiful. You will watch them dance together and break off and rejoin one another, in a beautiful dance of lights. Yet at the same time, your sprit will become part of the tapestry you create."

"I have no choice in this?" Harry asked.

"None, already your tapestry is being made, it will be much like mine, only in mine you will have died and the Dark Lord will be dead as well, that part of fate is unalterable now." She said sadly looking to a frayed black string and sighing.

"So there is nothing I can do, no matter what I will be trapped."

"Don't think of it as a trap, think of it as a gift, in any event your soul will remain among the others and continue to dance the dance of life threads." She said and Harry squared his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll do it." Harry said. "I don't have much of a choice, but I never had much choice to begin with. Do with me what you will, as long as I am happy and those I love are as well." He said and then the light was gone and he was spread out on his back staring at the sky, every inch of him hurting. He realized suddenly that he wasn't breathing and he forced himself to start doing so at once, his lungs burned and he stared up at the sky, as he heard someone run towards him. Where was he, what had happened? He groaned a hand going to his head and stared up at a curly haired young woman and a red haired man.

"Oh my god, Harry!" She said and cradled him in her arms. "Please god no, not Harry, please, bring him back to us, we need him. He's my best friend, please god." While Ron started to pray in another language and Harry started to be able to move once more. He hurt all over and the blackness was luring him, offering tantalizing oblivion for just a short time.

"I'm alive." Harry managed to say to his friends, before the blackness pulled him under, into unconsciousness.

He awoke in his familiar cot in the hospital wing, he sighed, at least he wasn't in pain anymore. He wondered if he would survive another killing curse, but doubted it. He sat up slowly and glanced around, before staring at a seventeen-year-old boy that many healers were gathered around, attempting to save his life Harry supposed. He watched the healers work, devoted to their task and smiled, he could be one of them. He could be a healer, rather then a killer, rather then a Auror. He looked at his hands, saw for once what good they could do, by helping people live and taking away pain and nodded, the movement hurting his head. He would become a healer, he would save lives rather then take them, he had enough of taking lives to last him a lifetime.

"You shouldn't be sitting up." Someone reprimanded him. "We have no idea of the what effects of being hit with two killing curses in a single day are."

"My head hurts, but other then that I'm alright, will they make it?" Harry asked pointing towards the bed.

"Healer Pomphrey has informed us of your considerable stubbornness where staying in bed is concerned, despite saving our world, which I would very much like to thank you for, you are at this moment our patient first and whoever else you might be is secondary. So you will lie still, or I will sedate you, those are your two options, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mam." Harry said and settled back down. "There happy?"

"Ecstatic." The witch said dryly. "I'd be happier if you stayed there and stopped wasting the time of healers that would be better served attempting to do triage."

"Alright, I'll stay right here." Harry nodded and the witch smiled.

"There is a record player keyed to the silencing wards around your bed if you wish to listen to music and you can have visitors if you so choose. However if you get tired, don't fight it and try to rest, your magic will help you to heal." The witch said and Harry nodded, lying back in the pillows and wishing he had a Telly or something to do other then listen to music and stare up at the ceiling. He smiled at the cracks, which were all to familiar to him, as he had seen them many times growing up and started tracing them with his eyes.

"I'd like to have visitors." Harry said and smiled as the doors were thrust open and he saw Ron and Hermione. "Hello, its always me isn't it?" Harry joked and smiled at his friends.

"Yes, you do have a knack for getting into trouble mate, as you once said, you don't even have to go searching for the blighter, and it usually finds you." Ron said and Harry laughed wincing as his ribs protested. "Apparently your magic is so strong that it will protect you from any devastating spell cast your way, man your lucky mate."

"I don't want to be an Auror, I'm tired of killing and if I was an Auror, I'd have to kill again, wouldn't I?" Harry said and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, that might be likely mate, but think of the good you would do."

"Would do just as much good, if I was a healer."

"Where's this coming from Harry, consider what you're saying."

"I am, it fits me, I want to help people, I want to save lives, and I don't want to hurt others, or kill them. I don't want any more nightmares then I already have."

"I suppose that makes sense mate, but I still want to be an Auror and it won't be the same without you."

"Without you either Ron, but watching the healers, seeing the good they do for others..." Harry sighed. "Its just an idea."

"A good idea Harry, Ron can stop bad wizards from running around Britain, I can stop bad laws from being passed and you can stop people from dying. Though you need to recall that a healer sees everyone, regardless of who they might be, or believe."

"I could do that, as long as they were prevented from harming me, I could do that." Harry said and smiled at his friends. "We can do so much good for this world together, like always." Harry said and moved his hands, trying to take there's, but he felt suddenly exhausted.

"You shouldn't try to move Harry, we'll be right here, do try to get some rest though, please for me." Hermione said.

"Will you read to me?" Harry asked and Hermione smiled.

"I'd be glad to read to you, would you like me to ask for a book on beginning healing spells?"

"I'd like that thanks." Harry said and Hermione smiled at him.

"Good, just close your eyes and relax, I'll be back in a moment."

"How many were lost?" Harry asked Ron and Ron paled.

"The official count is 653 so far, there might be more that are too bad off to survive. The Order didn't loose anyone else, other then who you saw earlier." He said and Harry nodded.

"Is anyone else in the Order hurt?"

"Actually and this is the strangest thing about the whole battle, Severus is. Its him over there that they are trying to save, apparently his magic made him turn back into a teenager, to prevent him from dying. The wound closed, but it messed with his innards, because apparently he was shorter back then. Not to mention that the loss of blood that the de aging couldn't stem, although it did get rid of the wound." Ron said and Harry felt confused, Severus was alive and was somehow Harry's age now?

"Magic is strange." Harry said and Ron laughed.

"You can say that again buddy, what have they got you on, because whatever it is, I want some."

"Don't know, I feel fuzzy though." Harry said and Ron laughed. "Not my skin, my head and its hard to move."

"Really maybe I should call a healer." Ron said and Harry shook his head.

"Don't want to be prodded by a healer, I'm fine and I'm sure everything will get back to normal, my magic will help once I recover more." Harry sighed and sank back against the pillows, allowing himself to relax completely, for the first time in over three years.

"I'm back, I got the books you wanted Harry, now just relax and stay still and I'll read to you, as long as you allow yourself to heal properly." Hermione said and started to list off spells to Harry, information that he locked away in his mind, interested in learning for the first time in over twelve years. He'd never been that great of a student, thanks to the Dursleys punishing him, if he got better grades then Dudley in school. Instead he had used countless hours of energy, thinking up cleaver ways of avoiding Dudley and those that would hurt him. He listened to Hermione read the spell book with a growing certainty that being a healer was his calling, to fix what was wrong with someone, with a wave of his wand, that was what he wanted more then anything. He continued to listen to her read, breathing steadily in and out and opening his eyes when she stopped, to show he was still awake. He didn't know how long he laid there, listening to those spells, until Hermione stopped and someone else took over, he fought the sense of drowsiness that started to overtake him.

"Drink this Harry." An exhausted Pomphrey said and Harry opened his eyes, wincing as his body protested him moving. He drank the potions Madam Pomphrey handed him and he felt a soft fuzzy warmth surround him. He felt like he was drifting on his own personal cloud, as the voice continued to read to him, until he fell into sleep.

The next week passed in a haze for Harry, as he healed from the effects the spell had on him. His pain slowly ebbed, until finally he could stop taking pain potions, although he still felt tired, he smiled every time a potion was reduced and started to read the Healer's books on his own, using his magic to hold the books upright, when his arms got tired and to turn pages when he got to the end of a line. The healers encouraged him, apparently using his magic to hold up the book was strengthening his magical core. When he grew tired from it, he switched back to holding the book in his hands, it wasn't until midway through the second week that Pomphrey approached him.

"Would you care to be my apprentice, as well as working on graduating from Hogwarts this year?" She asked and Harry grinned.

"I'd love to, thanks." Harry said and Madam Pomphrey smiled.

"Being a healer is very demanding and no one will think less of you, if you decide that its not the career you wish to choose ultimately. You need to realize that even though you try your hardest, there will be some you can't save." She said and he nodded.

"How's Severus?"

"Better, but we've put him into a magically induced sleep, until he heals fully, we should be able to stop feeding him the potions in a week or so. Would you like to see him?" She asked and Harry nodded, he felt up to moving around a little and relieved to get out of bed. Unfortunately Madam Pomphrey insisted that he be levitated a chair beside Severus's bed and Harry stared at the young man who breathed deeply in and out in confusion. This wasn't Severus, he'd never considered Severus hot before, why did he now. Yet looking at his face, Harry felt somehow drawn to him, he gently caressed Severus's cheek, before putting a hand to Severus's forehead, frowning when he felt heat. "Madam, I think he might have a fever."

"Oh dear, I've been checking him every hour, I was afraid that this might happen and it appears I was right." Madam Pomphry said and sighed. "We'll have to rouse him enough to drink the reducer, it doesn't respond well to being magicked into the stomach."

"Is he on pain potions?" Harry asked and Madam Pomphrey shook her head.

"Living Death doesn't respond well to other potions and we didn't have enough pain potions for everyone." Madam Pomphrey sighed. "Even with Saint Mungos brewing night and day, its been a struggle. There's only so much magic can do after all, the rest is up to the person past a certain point."

"I wasn't as bad off as him and I was given potions." Harry said and Madam Pomphrey smiled sadly.

"You need to accept that others will always treat you differently, because of who you are."

"I'd rather have been out of it for a week, then in that fog." Harry said and shuddered.

"Next time we can set up a list of treatment options for you, now that you are an adult, you are free to choose your own medical practices." Madam Pomphry smiled. "Though you are much like Severus, he requested that Living Death be used in the event that he had to have a long recovery." Harry nodded as Madam Pomphrey gathered together the potions. "You need to be careful to always sniff potions, before administering. You also need to check the color and consistency, to insure that what a potion is labeled as, is what it actually is." She explained and Harry nodded. "This is the antidote to Living Death, here's a fever reducer and a strong pain potion, both of which have been proven to work together well. Healers are expected to at least recognize different potions and when a potion isn't what it seems. Several take courses in brewing in addition to recognizing which potions to give a patient and when, as well as when its better to use a spell than a potion." She explained and uncorked the bottle and pulled out her wand. "Get those potions ready Harry." She said and Harry nodded, uncorking both of the potions he'd been given "Impelivalus." Madam Pomphrey said and Severus moaned.

"Severus, its alright, you've been in an accident. I need you to drink these potions." Harry said gently.

"Don' want potions, Lily." Severus said and cracked open his eyes smiling at Harry. "You care about me Lily, you came when I was hurt didn't you."

"Yes I did, I came for you Severus." Harry said and held a bottle to Severus's lips, Severus looked at the potion for a moment, his gaze glazed with pain and fever.

"You gonna' stay?" He asked and Harry nodded.

"I will stay by your side, until you get better." Harry promised and Severus smiled, Harry stared at the expression on his face in shock.

"Will you sleep with me?" Severus said. "I want to hold you, my Lily."

"I will stay with you, while you sleep, until you get better." Harry promised. "As long as you take your potions." He added.

"I will take all you...give." He said and Harry felt horrible for deceiving him, but he uncorked the potions all the same and slowly helped Severus to drink them.

"There's a sleeping potion that doesn't interfere with what he's already taken, but we're short on potions at the moment."

"I can check his fever and see if he gets any worse." Harry offered. "If he does, I'll call you over."

"But you are healing yourself."

"Yes, that's true, but I can manage for several hours and simpler potions don't take that long to work on. In any event is there a spell we could perhaps use to assist him in sleeping.

"Not sleepy." Severus mumbled. "Promised."

"Yes I did Severus, I'll keep my word." Harry said and got into bed beside Severus, pulling the covers over himself, he propped himself up using several pillows Madam Pomphrey handed him and put a hand to Severus's forehead as he opened his book.

"Read...me?" Severus asked and Harry smiled, starting to read the names of healing spells and how to use them to Severus, who listened to Harry's voice. Harry wondered why Severus would think that he was his mother, but at the moment, that didn't really matter. All that mattered was that Severus was alright and Harry would do anything to insure that Severus would be. He stroked Severus's forehead, murmuring soothing words, as Severus moaned. Madam Pomphrey worked on a potion in the corner, while other healers attended the remaining patients. Harry cast warming charms and cooling charms to keep Severus comfortable, as he became at first too cold and then too hot. He called out to Lily begging her for forgiveness and Harry knew that hearing his sadness and regret his mother would forgive him. Harry reassured Severus, telling him over and over that he forgave him and Harry did, he forgave Severus for all the horrible things he had done, for you couldn't help but feel sorry for a man that had been willing to die for a world that called him names like greasy git. Harry wondered briefly if anyone other then his mother had truly cared for Severus, without wishing to use him for their own agenda.

He stared at Severus, continuing to stroke back his hair, surprised to find that it was not lank and greasy, but rather soft and shiny. it was odd that Severus's hair looked nicer then it usually did, considering how sick Severus was. A House Elf brought them both food and Harry coaxed Severus into eating the broth, by slowly feeding him and stroking his hair, reassuring Severus. He then went back to reading to Severus for a time, until Severus's hand landed on his robes.

"Need...to go."Severus said and Harry nodded.

"There's a bedpan and I'll give you privacy, I'm sorry I can't be much help, I'm on the mend myself."

"Its alright, pretty Lily." Severus said and Harry found the bedpan and handed it to Severus, before closing the curtains. He heard Severus use the bedpan and then rustling as Severus settled back into bed. Harry opened the curtains and banished the contents of the bedpan, before levitating it off of the bed. He then climbed back into bed with Severus and held him, while gently stroking his hair and reading to him from the book. He continued to read to Severus smiling as Severus's eyes slowly began to close, before he opened them.

"I'm getting tired Severus, I don't think I can read aloud much longer." Harry told him and Severus nodded.

"Just a little more, want to hear your voice." Severus pleaded like a small child and Harry nodded.

"As long as you close your eyes, I'll continue to read to you." Harry said and Severus shut his eyes, as Harry read, soon he was snoring, the potions had worn him out and Harry remembered being in a fog as his magic healed itself. He pulled the blankets up on Severus, making sure that he was well covered. He then went back to his book, continuing to read and memorize spells and counter spells. When he grew tired, he looked over to where Madam Pomphrey was brewing. He got up slowly, careful not to disturb Severus, before going over to Madam Pomphrey. "I'm getting tired, how much longer do you need with the potion?"

"Its nearly finished, thank you for watching over him for me. It can't be easy when he thinks that you're your mother."

"Its not, but he needs me." Harry said, before walking back to the hospital cot and getting under the covers. Severus shifted on to his side in sleep, one arm falling down over Harry's stomach, Harry jumped startled slightly, before moving Severus's hand towards his chest and resting it there, before continuing to read. Severus snored fairly loudly, but it was comforting to Harry in a way he couldn't really explain.

He smiled when Madam Pomphrey began to bottle the potion, before removing a pillow and settling down in bed. He'd never been this close to anyone before, they were touching in a lot of different places, Harry found that he liked this touching, He supposed that Severus was cuddling him, it was ironic that the first person in his life to cuddle him, was one that had made him miserable for years. He sighed breathing in and out, wondering how Severus could be the boy who clearly only wanted to be loved and the hardened man that the child had turned into.


End file.
